Index of biological psychology articles
This is the index of biological psychology articles on this site. There are additional, specialist, indexes for each of the main areas of psychology. *Index of cognitive psychology articles *Index of clinical psychology articles *Index of education articles *Index of industrial and organizational psychology articles *Index of neuroscience articles *Index of legal psychology articles *Index of physical health articles *Index of psychometric articles *Index of social and political philosophy articles *Index of statistical articles An alphabetical list of all pages on the site is available here: Of additional relavence * Index of sexology articles * List of genetics topics * List of psychologists * List of animals * List of ethologists 0-9 A Abdomen - Abdominal wall - Abducens nerve - Ablatio penis - Ablation - Abortion - Absolute acuity - Absolute pitch - Absolute refractory period - Absolute threshold - Absorption spectrum - Absorptive phase - Abstinence - Abstinence syndrome - Abulia - Acalculia - Acallosals - Acceleration effects - Accident prevention - Accident proneness - Accidents - Accomodation reflex - Acetaldehyde - Acetazolamide - Acetic acid - Acetylcholine - Acetylcholinesterase - Achilles tendon reflex - Achromatic color - Achromic system - Achromatopsia - Acid-sensing ionic channel - Acids - Across-fiber pattern theory - Acoustic nerve - Acoustic neuroma - Acoustic reflex - Acoustic similarity effect - Acoustics - Acquired dyslexia - Acromegaly - Acroparaesthesia - Actin - Action potential - Action research - Action slip - Active transport - Activating event - Activating systems - Activation function - Active imagination - Activation-synthesis theory - Activities of daily living - Activity-dependent enhancement - Activity level - Activity patterns - Activity theory - Acuity - Acupuncture - Acute alcoholic intoxication - Acute disseminated encephalomyelitis - Adaptability - Adaptation - Adaptation level - Adaptive behavior - Addiction - Addisons disease - Adenosine - Adenine - Adenosine - Adenosine monophosphate - Adenosine triphosphate - ADH - ADHD - Adiadochokinesia - Adipsia - Adrenal cortex - Adrenal cortex hormones- - Adrenal gland disorders- - Adrenal glands- - Adrenal medulla - Adrenal medulla hormones- - Adrenalectomy- - Adrenaline - Adrenergic blocking drugs- - Adrenergic drugs- - Adrenergic nerves- - Adrenergic receptors- - Adrenocorticotropic hormone - Adrenogenital syndrome - Adrenoreceptors - Adynamia - Aerobic exercise- - Affect - Affective disorders- - Affective Norms for English Words - Afferent pathways- - Afferent stimulation- - Afferent nerves - Afterimage- - Agenesis - Agenesis of the corpus callosum - Ageusia- - Aggregate field- - Aggregation - Aggression - Aggressive behavior - Aggressiveness - Aging - Agnosia - Agonists - Agouti-related protein - Agrammaticism - Agraphia - Agyria - Ahedonia - Ahylognosis - Aicardi syndrome - AIDS - AIDS dementia complex - Air encephalogram - Akathisia - Akinesia - Alanines - Albinism - Alcohol abuse - Alcohol dehydrogenase - Alcohol intoxication - Alcohol withdrawal - Alcoholic beverages - Alcoholism - Alcohols - Aldosterone - Alertness - Alexia - Alexithymia - Alien hand phenomenon - Alleles - Alkaloids - Allergic disorders - Allergic skin disorders - Alliesthesia - Allochira - Allodynia - Allostatic load theory - Alopecia - Alpha fetoprotein - Alpha methylparatyrosine - Alpha rhythm - Alpha male - Alprazolam - Altitude effects - Aluminium - Alzheimer's disease - Amacrine cells - Amantadine - Amblyopia - Amenorrhea - Amiloride-sensitive channels - Amine oxidase inhibitors - Aminergic nuclei - Amines - Amino acid derivative hormones - Amino acids - Amitriptyline - Amotivational syndrome - Amnesia - Amnesic syndrome - Amniotic fluid - Amobarbital - Amorphognosis - Amorphosynthesis - Amphetamine - Amphibians - Amusia - Amputation - Amygdala - Amygdalectomy - Amyloid - Amyloid plaques - Anabolic steroid abuse - Analeptic drugs - Analgesia - Analgesic drugs - Analytic-synthetic theory - Anaphylactic shock - Anarithmetria - Anarthria - Anatomical plasticity - Anatomical systems - Anatomy - Andermann syndrome - Androgenic insensitivity syndrome - Androgens - Androgeny - Androstenedione - Anemia - Anencephaly - Anesthesia (feeling) - Anesthesiology - Anesthetic drugs - Aneurysms - Angina pectoris - Angiography - Angiotensin - Angiotensis II - Angular gyrus - Anhedonia - Anhidrosis - Animal models - Animal spirit - Animal studies - Animism - Ankle - Anisogamy - Anomia - Anomic aphasia - Anorexia nervosa - Anorgasmia - Anosmia - Anosodiaphoria - Anosognosia - Anosmia - Anoxia - Antagonists - Anterior cerebral artery - Anterior cingulate cortex - Anterior commissure - Anterior parietal cortex - Anterior pituitary - Anterograde amnesia - Anterograde degeneration - Anterolateral system - Anti inflammatory drugs - Antiandrogens - Antibiotics - Antibody related immunity - Antibodies - Anticoagulant - Anticonvulsive drugs Anticonvulsants - Antidepressants - Antidiuretic hormone arginine vasopressin - Antidiuretic hormones - Antidromic conduction - Antiemetic - Antiestrogens - Antigens - Antihistaminic drugs - Antihypertensive drugs Antihypnotic drugs - Antinauseant drugs - Antioxidant - Antipsychotic - Antispasmodic - Antitremor drugs - Antitubercular drugs - Antiviral drugs - Anton's syndrome - Antonyms - Ants - Anxiety - Anxiety disorders - Anxiolytic drugs - Apathy - Aphagia - Aphasia - Aphasia therapy - Aphemia - Aplysia - Aphrodisiacs - Apnea - Aplysia gill-withdrawal reflex - Apolipoproteins - Apomorphine - Apoplexy - Apoptosis - Appetite - Appetite depressing drugs - Appetitive responses - Appetizer effects - Applied research - Apposition optics - Apractagnosia - Apraxia - Aprosodia - Arachnoid membrane ARC - Arcuate fasciculus - Arecoline - Argyll Robertson pupil - Arm - Arousal - Aromatization - Aromatization hypothesis - Arrythmias - Arterial pulse - Arteries - Arteriosclerosis - Arthritis - Arthropoda - Articulation - Articulation disorders - Artificial pacemakers - Artificial respiration - Asomatognosis - Ascorbic acid - Aspartame - Aspartate - Aspartic acid - Aspirin - Association area - Association cortex - Associationism - Associative learning - Astereognosia - Asthenia - Asthenopia - Asthma - Astraphobia - Astrocytoma - Astroglia - Asymbolia - Ataxia - Atheism - Atherosclerosis - Athetosis - Atmospheric conditions - Atropine - Attention - Attention deficit disorder - Attentional models - Auberts phenomenon - Audiogenic seizures - Audiology - Audiometers - Audiometry - Audition - Auditory acuity - Auditory agnosia - Auditory cortex - Auditory discrimination - Auditory evoked potentials - Auditory feedback - Auditory localization - Auditory masking - Auditory neurons - Auditory perceptual disorders - Auditory stimulation - Auditory thresholds - Auditory system - Aura - Autism - Autocriticism - Automatism - Autonomic ganglia - Autonomic nervous system - Autonomic nervous system disorders - Autonomism - Autonomy - Autopsy - Autoradiography - Autoreceptors - Autosome disorders - Autosomes - Autotopagnosia - Autotransplantation - Average evoked potential - Aversives - Avocalia - Axial dementia - Axodendritic synapses - Axonal conduction - Axon growth - Axon hillock - Axosomatic synapse - Axons - Axotomy - B B lymphocytes - Babinski reflex - Back (anatomy) - Back pain - Backpropagation - Baclofen - Bacterial infections - Bacterial disorders - Bacterial meningitis - Balints syndrome - Baragnosis - Barbitol - Barbiturates - Barium - Baroreceptors - Basal ganglia - Basal metabolic rate - Basal metabolism - Basal skin resistance - Basilar membrane - Basolateral amygdala complex - Basolateral circuit - Bed nucleus of the stria terminalis - Behavior - Behavior analysis - Behavior change - Behavior disorders - Behavioral cascade - Behavioural despair test - Behavioural genetics - Behaviorism - Behavioral biology - Bell's palsy - Bemegride - Benactyzine - Benign neoplasms - Benzedrine - Benzodiazepines - Between groups design - Betz cells - Beverages (nonalcoholic) - Bicuculine - Bilateral medial temporal lobectomy - Bile - Bilingualism - Bi manual coordination - Binding problem - Binge drinking - Binge eating - Binocular disparity - Binocular vision - Binswanger's disease - Bioavailability - Biochemistry - Biodata - Bioethics - Biofeedback - Biofeedback training - Bioinformatics - Biological family - Biological markers - Biological psychiatry - Biological psychology - Biological rhythms - Biological symbiosis - Biology - Biopolitics Biopsychology - Biopsychosocial model - Biosynthesis - Biotechnology - Bioterrorism - Bipolar disorder - Bipolar I disorder - Bipolar II disorder - Bipolar cells - Bipolar neurons - Birdsong - Birth - Birth control - Birth injuries - Birth order - Birth rate - Birth trauma - Birth weight - Bisexuality - Bitterness - Bladder - Bletharospasm - Blind - Blindness - Blindsight - Blind spot - Blink reflex - Block design test - Blocking effect - Block-tapping memory span test - Blood - Blood alcohol concentration - Blood and lymphatic disorders - Blood-brain barrier - Blood cells - Blood circulation - Blood coagulation - Blood flow - Blood flow receptors - Blood glucose - Blood groups - Blood-injection-injury type phobia - Blood oxygen level dependent effect - Blood plasma - Blood platelets - Blood pressure - Blood pressure disorders - Blood proteins - Blood serum - Blood sugar - Blood transfusion - Blood vessels - Blood volume - Blueprint hypothesis - Body fluid regulation - Body fluids - Body height - Body image - Body image disturbances - Body language - Body mass index - Body psychotherapy - Body rocking - Body rotation - Body size - Body sway testing - Body temperature - Body types - Body weight - Bombesin - Bone conduction audiometry - Bone disorders - Bone marrow - Bones - Bovine spongiform encephalopathy - Bradycardia - Bradykinesia - Bradyphrenia - Braille - Brain - Brain age quotient - Brain concussion - Brain damage - Brain development - Brain disorders - Brain function - Brain lesions - Brain neoplasms - Brain self stimulation - Brain size - Brain stem - Brain stimulation - Brain weight - Brain-derived neurotropic factor - Breast - Breast feeding - Breast neoplasms - Breathwork - Bregma - Briquet's syndrome - Broca's aphasia - Broca's area - Brodmanns cytoarchitectonic maps - Bromides - Bromocriptine - Bronchi - Bronchial disorders - Bruegel's syndrome - Buccofacial apraxia - Buerger's disease - Buffoonery syndrome - Bufotenine - Bulbectomy - Bulbocapnine - Bupropion - Buspirone - Butterfly glioma - Butyrophenones - C Caenorhabditis elegans - Cafe au lait spots - Caffeine - Calcitonin gene-related peptide - Calcium - Calcium ions - Calimetry - Calories - Callosal agenesis - Canalization - Candidate gene - Cannabinoids - Cannabis - Cannabis sativa - Cannibalism - Cannon-Bard theory - CAI subfield - Capgras syndrome - Capillaries - Capsaicin - Captopril - Carbachol - Carbamazepine - Carbidopa - Carbohydrate availability - Carbohydrate metabolism - Carbohydrates - Carbon - Carbon dioxide - Carbon monoxide - Carbon monoxide poisoning - Carcinogens - Cardiography - Cardiology - Cardiovascular disorders - Cardiovascular function - Cardiovascular reactivity - Cardiovascular system - Carotid arteries - Carousel apparatus - Cartesian dualism - Case studies - Castration - CAT scan - Catabolism - Catalepsy - Cataplexy - Cataracts - Catatonia - Catecholamines - Cats - Caudal reticular formation - Caudate nucleus - Cell adhesion molecules - Cell mediated immunity - Cell nucleus - Cells - Cellular dehydration - Center for Evolutionary Psychology - Central aphasia - Central canal - Central control trigger - Central epilepsy - Central fissure - Central nervous system - Central nervous system disorders - Central nucleus of the amygdala - Central sensorimotor programs - Central tegmental field - Cephalic phase - Cerebellar subsystem - Cerebellum - Cerebral angiography - Cerebral aqueduct - Cerebral arteriosclerosis - Cerebral atrophy - Cerebral blood flow - Cerebral commissures - Cerebral cortex - Cerebral cortical motor syndromes - Cerebral dialysis - Cerebral dominance - Cerebral hemorrhage - Cerebral ischemia - Cerebral palsy - Cerebral ventricles - Cerebo-cerebellar loops - Cerebrospinal fluid - Cerebrovascular accidents - Cerebrovascular disorders - Cerebrum - Cerveau isole preparation - Cervix - Change blindness - Channel blockers - Characteristic frequency - Charles Bonnet syndrome - Cheese effect - Chimeric figure - Chemical brain stimulation - Chemical elements - Chemical imbalance - Chemical lesions - Chemical senses - Chemicals - Chemistry - Chemoaffinity hypothesis - Chemoreceptors - Chemotaxis - Chemotherapy - Chimeric figures test - Chloral hydrate - Chlordiazepoxide - Chloride ions - Chlorimipramine - Chlorisondamine - Chlorpromazine - Chlorprothixene - Choice behavior - Choice shift - Cholecystokinin - Cholesterol - Choline - Cholinergic blocking drugs - Cholinergic drugs - Cholinergic nerves - Cholinergic receptors - Cholinergic system - Cholinesterase - Cholinesterase inhibitors - Cholinomimetic drugs - Chordates - Chorea - Choreiform syndrome - Choroid plexuses - Chromatic colors - Chromatic contrast sensitivity - Chromaticity - Chromosomal disorders - Chromosome disorders - Chromosomes - Chronic alcoholic intoxication - Chronic fatigue syndrome - Chronic illness - Chronic stress - Cilary muscle - Cimetidine - Cingulate cortex - Cingulate gyrus - Cingulate motor area - Cingulectomy - Congulotomy - Circadian clock - Circadian rhythm - Circadian rhythm sleep disorder - Circadian sleep cycles - Circumcision - Circumduction (anatomy) - Circumlocution - Circumstantiality - Circumventricular organs - Cirrhosis - Citalopram - Cleft palate - Clinical neuropsychology - Clonazepam - Cloning - Clonus - Closed-class hypothesis - Closed head ijury - Clozapine - Cluster headache - CNS effecting drugs - CNS depressant drugs - CNS stimulating drugs - Coarticulation - Cobalt - Cocaine - Cocaine and amphetamine regulated transcript - Cocaine psychosis - Cocaine sprees - Cochlear - Cochlear implants - Cochlear nerve - Cochleotopic system - Cocktail party phenomena - Cocontraction - Code switching - Codeine - Codon - Coexisence - Cognition - Cognitive map theory - Cognitive neurolinguistics - Cognitive neuroscience - Cognitive processing - Cohort theory - Cold effects - Colitis - Collateral sprouting - Colon disorders - Colony intruder paradigm - Color - Color agnosia - Color blindness - Color constancy - Color contrast - Color perception - Color saturation - Colostomy - Columbia Mental Maturity Scale - Columnar organization - Coma - Commissurotomy - Commisures of brain - Communication disorders - Comparative psychology - Complementary colors - Complex cells - Complex partial seizures - Component theory - Computed tomography - Concept center - Concussion - Conditioned compensatory responses - Conditioned defensive burying - Conditioned drug tolerance - Conditioned reflex - Conditioning - Conditioning of emotional responses - Conditioning paradigms - Conduction aphasia - Cones (eye) - Confabulation - Configural association theory - Confounded variable - Confusional state - Congenital adrenal hyperplasia - Congenital disorders - Congenital herpes - Congenital hypothyroidism - Congenital rubella syndrome - Conjoined twins - Conjugate lateral eye movements - Connectionism - Connective tissue cells - Connective tissues - Consciousness - Conspecifics - Constipation - Constituent cognitive process - Constructional apraxia - Consummatory behaviors - Contact lenses - Contingency effect - Contingent drug tolerance - Contingent negative variation - Continuity thesis - Contraceptive devices - Contralateral limb activationtherapy - Contralateral neglect - Contrast enhancement - Contrast X ray techniques - Contre coup - Conversion reaction - Convulsive disorders - Coolidge effect - Copper - Copper metabolism - Coprolalia - Cornea - Corollary discharge - Coronary prone behavior - Coronary thrombosis - Corpus callosum - Cortical blindness - Cortical deafness - Cortical magnification - Corticobulbar pathway - Corticospinal tract - Corticospinal/corticobulbar syndromes - Corticosteroids - Corticosterone - Cortico-subcortical loops - Corticothalamic projection - Corticotropin - Corticotropin releasing factor - Cortisol - Cortisone - Cotard syndrome - Countrecoup injuries - Courtship song - Control question technique - Contusions - Convergent evolution - Convulsions - Coolidge effect - Corpus callosum - Counter irritation - COunterpull - Courtship display - Crack cocaine - Cranial nerves - Craving - Cretinism - Creutzfeldt Jakob syndrome - Critical period - Cross-cuing - Cross-maze - Crossed aphasia - Crossing over - Cross tolerance - Crying - Crystallized song - Cue-to-consequence selectivity - Curare - Cushings syndrome - Cutaneous receptive fields - Cutaneous receptors - Cutaneous sense - Cyclic adenosine monophosphate - Cycloheximide - Cyclooxygenase - Cysteine - Cystic fibrosis - Cytoachitectonic maps - Cytochrome oxidase - Cytokines - Cytology - Cytomegalovirus - Cytoplasm - D Darwinism - Deafferation - Deafness - Deblocking - Decay factor - Decorticate - DDT - Decarboxylase inhibitors - Decarboxylases - Decerebration - Decompression effects - Decussate - Deep brain stimulation - Defecation - Defeminization - Defensive behavior - Degenerative diseases - Dehydration - Dehydroepiandrosterone - Dehydroepiandosterone sulphate - Dehydrogenases - Deja vu - Delirium tremens - Deletion (chromosome) - Delayed nonmatch to sample - Delayed sleep phase syndrome - Delerium tremens - Delta rhythm - Delta sleep - Delusions - Demasculization - Dementia - Dementia with Lewy bodies - Denatonium - Dendrites - Dendritic spines - Dendrodendritic synapses - Denervation sensitivity - Denial - Deoxycorticosterone - Deoxyglucose - Deoxyribonucleic acid - Dependent variable - Depersonalization - Depolarization]] - Deprenyl - Depressant - Deprivation - Dermatitis - Dermatomes - Descending contralateral motion detector - Desipramine - Desynchronised EEG - Detoxification - Deuteranopia - Developmental disorders - Developmental dyslexia - Dexamethasone - Dexamethasone suppression test - Dextrals - Dextroamphetamine - Diabetes - Diabetic neuropathy - Dialysis - Diaphragm (anatomy) - Diaphragms (birth control) - Diaschisis - Diastolic blood pressure - Diathesis–stress model - Diazepam - Dichhaptic technique - Dichotic listening test - Dichotomous traits - Diencephalon - Diet-induced thermogenesis - Dietary restraint - Dietary supplements]] - Diethylstilbestrol - Diets - Differentiation - Digestion - Digestive system - Digestive system disorders - Digit span - Dihydroergotamine - Dihydrotestosterone - Dehydroxy-eicosatetraenoic acid - Dihydroxyphenylacetic acid - Dihydroxytryptamine - Diphenhydramine - Diphenylhydantoin - Diplegia - Diplopia - Dipsogen - Directed synapses - Disaccarides - Discontinuity thesis - Disconnection syndrome - Discriminative instrumental avoidance learning - Dishabituation - Disinhibition - Disorientation for place - Dissociation - Distal segment - Disulfiram - Diuresis - Diuretics - Divided visual field technique - DNA - DOPA - Dominant hemisphere - Dominant trait - Dopamine - Dopamine agonists - Dopamine metabolites - Dopaminergic system - Dorsal column lemniscus system - Dorsal columns - Dorsal horns - Dorsal pathway - Dorsal raphe nuclei - Dorsal root acid-sensing ionic channel - Dorsal root ganglion - Dorsal roots - Dorsal stream - Dorsal thalmus - Dorsal visual pathways - Dorsolateral corticorubrospinal tract - Dorsolateral corticospinal tract - Dorsolateral tegmentum - Double aspect doctrine - Double depletion hypothesis of thirst - Down syndrome - Doxepin - Dreaming - Dressing apraxia - Drinking behavior - Drug abstinence - Drug abuse - Drug abuse liability - Drug abuse prevention - Drug action - Drug addiction - Drug administration methods - Drug allergies - Drug augmentation - Drug dependency - Drug discrimination - Drug dosages - Drug education - Drug induced congenital disorders - Drug induced hallucinations - Drug interactions - Drug intoxication - Drug laws - Drug legalization - Drug overdoses - Drug rehabilitation - Drug self administration - Drug sensitivity - Drug therapy - Drug tolerance - Drug treatment - Drug usage - Drug usage attitudes - Drug usage screening - Drug withdrawal - Drugs - DSM-5 - Dual-opponent color cells - Dual task paradigm - Dualism - Duchenne smile - Duodenum - Duplexity theory - Dura mater - Dynorphin - Dysarthria - Dyscalculia - Dyschromatopsia - Dyseidetic - Dysexecutive syndrome - Dysgraphia - Dyskinesia - Dyskinetic cerebral palsy - Dysmetria - Dyslexia - Dysmenorrhea - Dysorthographia - Dysosmia - Dyspareunia - Dysphagia - Dysphasia - Dysphonia - Dysphoria - Dyspnea - Dyspraxia - Dysprosody - Dyssomnia - Dystonia - E Ear (anatomy) - Ear disorders - Ear dominance - Eating - Eating behavior - Eating disorders - Echoencephalography - Echokinesis - Echolalia - Echolocation - Echopraxia - ECT - Ectopia - Edema - Edge perception - Efferent pathways - Ejaculates - Ejaculation - Ekbom's syndrome - Elbow - Electrical activity - Electrical brain stimulation - Electrical injuries - Electrical stimulation - Electro oculography - Electrocardiography - Electrocardiogram - Electrochemistry - Electroconvulsive shock - Electroconvulsive shock therapy - Electrodes - Electroencephalogram - Electroencephalography - Electrolytes - Electromyogram - Electromyography - Electron microscopy - Electronystagmography - Electrooculogram - Electrooculography - Electrophysiology - Electroplethysmography - Electroretinography - Electrosleep treatment - Elevated plus maze - Embolisms - Embryo - Emergent stage I EEG - Emetic drugs - Emotional disorders - Emotions - Encapsulated tumors - Encephale isole preparation - Encephalitis - Encephalography - Encephalomyelitis - Encephalopathies - Encopresis - End-bulb of Held - Endocrine disorders - Endocrine gland secretion - Endocrine gland surgery - Endocrine glands - Endocrine neoplasms - Endocrine regulation - Endocrine sexual disorders - Endocrine system - Endocrinology - Endogenous bursting - Endogenous depression - Endogenous opiates - Endomorphine - Endorphins - Endurance - Energy balance - Energy expenditure Energy flow - Engram - Enkephalins Entorhinal cortex - Enuresis - Enzymatic degradation - Enzyme inhibitors - Enzymes - Ephedrine - Epicritic innervation - Epidemics - Epidemiology - Epilepsy - Epileptic auras - Epileptogenesis - Epileptic seizures - Epinephrine - Epiphenomenalism - Epithelial cells - Episodic memory - Episodic dyscontrol syndrome - Epstein Barr Viral Disorder - Equilibrium - Equipotentiality - Equivalent circuit model - Erectile dysfunction - Erection - Ergot derivatives - Erotomania - Error driven learning - Errorless learning - Erythrocytes - Erythropsia - Escape conditioning - Esophagus - Essential hypertension - Esterases - Estradiol - Estrogen receptor - Estrogens - Estrone - Estrous cycle - Estrus - Ethanol - Ether (anesthetic) - Ethics - Ethoexperimental research - Ethological research - Ethology - Eugenics - Euphoria]] - Event-related potentials - Evoked potentials - Evolution - Evolutionary economics - Evolutionary developmental psychology - Evolutionary educational psychology - Evolutionary Principle - Evolutionary psychology - Excretion - Executive functions - Exercise - External ear - Excitatory amino acids - Excitatory postsynaptic potentials - Exhibitionism - Exocrine glands - Exocytosis - Experience-dependent development - Experience-expectant development - Experimental epistemology - Experimental immune encephalomyelitis - Explicit memory - Expressive aphasia - Extensors - Extension (kinesiology) - Exteroceptive inputs - Exteroceptive sensory systems - Extinction (learning) - Extracellular unit recordings - Extrafusal muscle - Extrapyramidal symptoms - Extrapyramidal tracts - Eye - Eye color - Eye convergence - Eye dominance - Eye disorders - Eye fixation - Eye movements - Eyeblink conditioning - Eyeblink reflex - Eyelid conditioning - Eye-mind assumption - F Face (anatomy) - Face perception - Face recognition - Facial asymmetry - Facial diplegia - Facial expression - Facial features - Facial feedback hypothesis - Facial muscles - Facial neglect - Facial nerve - Failure to thrive - False memory - Familiarity process - Far-field potentials - Fasciculation - Fasting phase - Fat stores - Fatal familial insomnia - Fatigue - Fatty acids - Fear - Feature negative training - Feature positive training - Fecal incontinence - Feet - Female genitalia - Female orgasm - Female sexual arousal disorder - Female sexual dysfunction - Feminization - Fenfluramine - Fentanyl - Fertility - Fertility enhancements - Fertilization - Fetal alcohol syndrome - Fetus - Fibrillation (heart) - Fibromyalgia - Fight-or-flight response - Figure ground discrimination - Fingers - Finger agnosia - Fingerspelling - Finkelnburg concept - First night phenomenon - Fitness - (5-hydroxy) indoleacetic acid - (5-hydroxy) tryptamine - 5-HTP - Flavor - Flexion reflex - Flexor reflex afferents - Flexors - Fluent aphasia - Fluid intake - Flunitrazepam - Fluoxetine - Fluphenazine - Flurazepam - Fluvoxamine - FMRFamide - Focus of expansion - Folic acid - Follicle - Follicle stimulating hormone - Food additives - Food allergies - Food aversion - Food deprivation - Food intake - Food preferences - Forebrain - Form and shape perception - Fornix - Fourier analysis - Fovea - Foveal vision - Fovilles syndrome - Fractionation - Fragile X syndrome - Fraternal twins - Free fatty acids - Free nerve ending - Free radicals - Free running period - Free running rhythms - Freezing behavior - Fregoli syndrome - Freidreich's ataxia - Frontal eye field - Frontal lobe - Frontal lobe functions - Frontal lobotomy - Frontal operculum - Fugue - Function recovery - Functional approach - Functional brain-imaging research - Functional MRI - Functional segregation - Functional tolerance - Fusiform gyrus - G GABA - Gait - Gait ataxia - Galactosemia - Galanin - Galanthamine - Galvanic skin response - Gametes - Gamma aminobutyric acid - Gamma aminobutyric acid agonists - Gamma aminobutyric acid antagonists - Gamma globulin - Ganglia - Ganglion blocking drugs - Ganglion cells - Ganglion cells (retina) - Ganser syndrome - Gelastic epilepsy - Gap detection - Gap junctions - Gastrin releasing peptide - Gastrointestinal disorders - Gastrointestinal peptides - Gastrointestinal system - Gastrointestinal tract - Gastrointestinal ulcers - Gate control theory - Gaze - Geganholten - GenBank - Gender difference - Gene expression - Gene replacement techniques - Gene therapy - General adaptation syndrome - General anesthetics - General paralysis of the insane - General paresis - Generalized anxiety disorder - Genes - Genetic code - Genetic counseling - Genetic disorders - Genetic dominance - Genetic engineering - Genetic linkage - Genetic predisposition - Genetic recessiveness - Genetic testing - Genetics - Geniculate bodies (thalmus) - Genitals - Genital disorders - Genome Genome project - Genopolitics Genotypes Geschwind syndrome - Geschwind–Galaburda hypothesis - Gestures - Giganticism - Glabrous skin - Glands - Glaucoma - Glial cells - Glial derived neurotropic factor - Glioma - Global amnesia - Global aphasia - Globulins - Globus pallidus - Glucagon - Glucocorticoids - Gluconeogenesis - Glucose - Glucose metabolism - Glucostatic theory - Glue sniffing - Glutamate - Glutamate receptors - Glutamatergic nuclei - Glutamic acid - Glutamine - Glutethimide - Glycine - Glycogen - Goiters - Golgi complex - Golgi stain - Golgi tendon organs - Gonadal endocrine regulation - Gonadal hormones - Gonadectomy - Gonadotropic hormones - Gonadotrophin-releasing hormone - Gonads - Gonorrhea - Good genes sexual selection theory - Graded response - Grammatical encoding - Grand mal epilepsy - Granular insular - Graphesthenia - Grasp reflex - Grasping - Gray matter - Greater superficial ptrosal - Grimaces - Groping reflex - Growth hormone - Growth hormone releasing hormone - Guanethidine - Guillain-Barre syndrome - Guilty knowledge technique - Gustation - Gustatory neocortex - Gustatory system - Gustducin - Gynecological disorders - Gynecology - Gyrus - Gyrus cinguli H Habit - Habituation - Hair - Hair cells - Hair pulling - Half-center construction - Half-centered model - Hallucinations - Hallucinogenic drugs - Hallucinosis - Haloperidol - Halstead-Reitan Neuropsychological Test - Hamilton's rule - Hand - Handedness - Harrison Narcotics Act - Hashish - Hazardous materials - Hazards - Head - Head banging - Head injuries - Headache - Hearing disorders - Heart - Heart auricles - Heart disorders - Heart rate - Heart rate affecting drugs - Heart surgery - Heart valves - Heart ventricles - Heat effects - Heat stimulation - Hebbian learning principle - Helium - Helping hand phenomena - Hematoma - Hemiagnosia - Hemiakinesia - Hemi-alexia - Hemianopia - Hemiasomatognosia - Hemiballism - Hemicorticectomy - Hemidecortication - Hemi-hemispherectomy - Hemi-inattention - Hemimegalencephaly - Hemiparesis - Hemiparkinsonism - Hemiplegia - Hemispherectomy - Hemispheric asymmetry - Hemisperotomy - Hemodialysis - Hemoglobin - Hemophilia - Hemorrhage - Hepatolenticular degeneration - Heparin - Hepatitis - Heritability - Heritability estimates - Hermaphroditism - Herpes simplex encephalitis - Herpes simplex virus - Herpes zoster - Heroin - Heroin addiction - Herpes - Herpes genitalis - Herpes simplex - Heschl's gyrus - Heterosexuality - Heterotopia - Heterozygotic twins - Heterozygous - Heubners artery - Hexamethonium - Hexobarbital - Hibernation - Hierarchical organization - Hindbrain - Hippocampus - Hips - Histamine - Histidine - Histology - History - HIV - Hoffmans reflex - Holoprosencephaly - Homeostasis - Homeodynamic principle - Homosexuality - Homovanillic acid - Homologous - Homologous genes - Homology - Horizontal cells - Hormone therapy - Hormones - Host (psychology) - H-reflex - Human genome project - Hunger - Huntingtons chorea - H-Y antigen - Hybrids - Hydralazine - Hydrocephalus - Hydrochloric acid - Hydrocortisone - Hydrogen - Hydrotherapy - Hydroxydopamine (6-) - Hydroxyindoleacetic acid (5-) - Hydroxylases - Hydroxytryptophan (5-) - Hydroxyzine - Hygeine - Hyloagnosia - Hyperactivity - Hyperalgesia - Hypercolumns - Hypercomplex cells - Hyperglycemia - Hypergraphia - Hypergyny - Hypericum perforatum - Hyperkinetic movement disorders - Hyperkinesis - Hyperlexic state - Hypermasculinity - Hypermetria - Hyperpathia - Hyperphagia - Hyperpolarize - Hyperprosexia - Hyperreflexia - Hypersexuality - Hypersomnia - Hypertension - Hypertensive crisis - Hyperthermia - Hyperthymesia - Hyperthyroidism - Hypertonia - Hypertonic solutions - Hyperventilation - Hypesthesia - Hypnagogic hallucinations - Hypnagogic phenomena - Hypnic jerks - Hypnopompic - Hypnosis - Hypnotherapists - Hypnotic drugs - Hypnotic susceptibility - Hypoactive sexual desire disorder - Hypochondriasis - Hypoglycemia - Hypogonadism - Hypokinesia - Hypomania - Hypometria - Hyponatremia - Hypophonia - Hypophysectomy - Hypopituitarism - Hyposexuality - Hypotension - Hypothalamic pituitary adrenal axis - Hypothalamic-pituitary axis - Hypothalamo hypophyseal system - Hypothalamus - Hypothalamus lesions - Hypothalamus-pituitary-adrenal theory of depression - Hypothermia - Hypothyroidism - Hypotonia - Hypotonic solutions - Hypovolemia - Hypoxia - Hysterectomy - Hysteria - Hysterical paralysis - Hysterical vision disturbances - I Iatrogenesis - Ibotenic acid - Ictal pnenomenon - Ideagraphy - Idealism - Ideational apraxia - Identical twins - Ideomotor apraxia - Idiopathic epilepsy - Immediate early genes - Imaging techniques - Imipramine - Immune system - Immunization - Immunocompetence handicap model - Immunocytochemistry - Immunoglobulins - Immunological disorders - Immunologic factors - Immunology - Immunoreactivity - Imperviousness - Implicit memory - Impotence - Imprinting - Impulsivity - In situ hybridization - Inclusive fitness theory - Incomplete pictures test - Incontinence - Independent variable - Indifference - Indolamines - Indoleacetic acid - Infantile hemiplegia - Infantile spasms - Infection - Inferior colliculli - Inferior parietal lobule - Inferotemporal cortex - Infertility - Infiltrating tumors - Inflammation - Influenza - Ingestion - Information processing - Infradian rhythm - Inhalant abuse - Inhibited male orgasm - Inhibited orgasm - Inhibited sexual desire - Inhibition - Inhibitory factors - Inhibitory postsynaptic potentials - Injections - Injuries - Innate - Innervation - Insecticides - Insight loss - Insomnia - Instinct - Instinctive behavior - Insula - Insulin - Insulin secretion rates - Insulin shock therapy - Intelligence - Intention tremor - Interactionism - Interactive activation - Interaural level differences - Interaural time differences - Internal desynchroization - Intergender - Intergeniculate leaflet - Interferons - Interhemispheric interaction - Interleukins - Intermanual conflict - Intermediate acoustic stria of Held - Intermetamorphosis - International Affective Digitized Sounds - International Affective Picture System - International Association for the Study of Pain - Interneurons - Intersensory processes - Intersexes - Interstimulus interval - Interthalamic connexus - Intertrial interval - Intestines - Intracaratoid sodium amytal - Intracellular unit recordings - Intracranial self-stimulation - Intrafusal motor neuron - Intrafusal muscle - Intralaminal nuclei - Intramuscular injections - Intraperitoneal injections - Intrauterine devices - Intravenous drug usage - Intravenous injections - Intrinsic oscillation - Intromission - Ion channels - Ionotropic receptors - Ions - Iproniazid - Iris (eye) - Iron - Irritable bowel syndrome - Ischemia - Ischemic brain damage - Islands of memory - Isocarboxazid - Isometric contraction - Isoniazid - Isoproterenol - Isotonic solutions - Isozymes - J Jamais vu - Janus kinase - Jaundice - Jaw - Jacksonian seizures - James-Lange theory - Jaw-movement conditioning - Jet lag - K K complex - Kainic acid - Kennard principle - Ketamine - Katydids - Ketones - Kidney diseases - Kidneys - Kin selection theory - Kinases - Knockouts mutants - Kleine-Levin syndrome - Klinefelter syndrome - Klüver-Bucy syndrome - Knee - Kindling phenomenon - Knife cuts - Koniocellular fibers - Korsakoffs psychosis - L L-dopa - Labeled line theory - Labile - Lability - Labor (childbirth) - Labyrinth - Labyrinth disorders - Lacrimation - Lactate dehydrogenase - Lactation - Lactic acid - Lacunar amnesia - Landolt ring - Laryngeal disorders - Larynx - Laser irradiation - Lateral fissure - Lateral Giants - Lateral geniculate nuclei - Lateral hypothalamus - Lateral inhibition - Lateral intraperietal area - Lateral medullary syndrome - Lateralization of function - Lateral plexus - Laughter - Lead (metal) - Lead poisoning - Lecithin - Left hemisphere - Leg (anatomy) - Lemniscal system - Lens (eye) - Leptin - Lesch-Nyhan syndrome - Leucine - Leucocytes - Leukemias - Leukotrienes - Lesion methods - Lesions - Lexemes - Leucotomy - Leukaoraiosis - Leukoencephalopathy - Levodopa - Lexical agraphia - Lexical retrieval - Libido - Lidocaine - Life sciences - Ligand - Light adaptation - Light-dark cycle - Limbic system - Lingual gyrus - Lipid metabolism - Lipids - Lipoproteins - Lips - Lipectomy - Lipids - Lipogenesis - Lipolysis - Lipostatic theory - Liquor - Lissencephaly - List of emotions - Listening - Lithium - Lithium carbonate - Lithium chloride - Litter size - Liver - Liver disorders - Lobectomy - Lobotomy - Lobular giant motion detectors - Local anesthetics - Lock-in syndrome - Locomotion - Locomotor organs - Locus ceruleus - Logoclonia - Logogen model - Longitudinal fissure - Long-term potentiation - Long-term sleep reduction - Lorazepam - Lordosis - Lordosis quotient - Loudness - Loudness discrimination - Loudness perception - Lower motor euron syndrome - Loxapine - Lucid dream - Lumbar puncture - Lumbar spinal chord - Luminance - Luminence vision - Lung - Lung disorders - Lupus - Luria Nebraska Neuropsychological Battery - Luteinizing hormone - Lymphocytes - Lysergic Acid Diethylamide - M Macrogyria - Macrophage - Macropsia - Macrosomatognosia - Macular sparing - Magnesium - Magnesium ions - Magnetic resonance imaging - Magnetic resonance spectroscopy - Magnetism - Magnetoencephalogram - Magnetoencephalography - Magnocellular layers - Magnocellular fibers - Major histocompatibility complex - Malabsorption - Male castration - Male genital disorders - Male genitalia - Male orgasm - Malignant tumor - Malnutrition - Mammary glands - Mammillary bodies - Mammography - Mania - MAO inhibitors - Mapping studies - Maprotiline - Marche a petit pas - Marchiafava-Bignami disease - Marijuana - Masculinity - Masculinization - Mass action (neuroscience) - Massa intermedia - Mastectomy - Masticatory muscles - Masturbation - Match to sample tests - Mate retention strategies - Materialism - Maturation - Mayer-Reisch phenomenon - Measles - Mecamylamine - Mechanoreceptors - Medial forebrain bundle - Medial geniculate complex - Medial geniculate nucleus - Medial preoptic area - Mediodorsal nuclei - Mediodorsal thalamus - Medulla - Medulla oblongata - Megalopsia - Meiosis - Melanin - Melanin concentrating hormone - Melanocyte stimulating hormone - Melatonin - Melodic intonation therapy - Membrane potential - Membranes - Memory - Memory and aging - Memory trace - Menarche - Mendalian genetics - Menieres disease - Meninges - Meningioma - Meningitis - Menopause - Menstrual cycle - Menstrual disorders - Menstruation - Mental stimulation of movement - Meperidine - Meprobamate - Mercury - Mercury poisoning - Mescaline - Mesencephalon - Mesoderm layer - Mesoridazine - Mesotelencephalic dopamine system - Messenger RNA - Metabolic rate - Metabolic regulation - Metabolic syndrome - Metabolic tolerance - Metabolism - Metabolism disorders - Metabolite - Metabolite adenosine - Metabotropic receptors - Metallic elements - Metamemory - Metaplasticity - Metals - Metastatic tumours - Metamorphopsia - Metamporphotaxis - Metencephalon - Methadone - Methadone maintenance - Methamphetamine - Methanol - Methaqualone - Methionine - Methohexital - Methoxamine - Methoxyhydroxyphenylglycol (3,4) - Methyldopa - Methylenedioxymethamphetamine - Mianserin - Mice - Microcephaly - Microelectrodes - Microencephaly - Microgenesis - Micropolygyria - Micropsia - Microsleeps - Microsomatognosia - Microspectrophotometry - Microtextures - Midazolam - Middle cerebral artery - Middle ear - Midline sensory integration - Migraine headaches - Migration (neuronal) - Mind-body problem - Mind-brain identity - Minimal brain disorders - Minimum audible angle - Minimum resolvable angle - Minnesota study of twins - Minor hemisphere - Minor tranquilizers - Mirror image pain - Mirror neurons - Mirror-drawing test - Mirror writing - Miscueing - Mismatch negativity - Mitochondria - Mitochondrial DNA - Mitosis - Moclobemide - Modularity of mind - Molecular receptive range - Molindone - MOnism - Monoamine oxidase inhibitors - Monoamine oxidases - Monoamine theory of depression - Monoaminergic systems - Monoamines - Monocular - Monocular vision - Monophasic sleep - Monosaccharides - Monosodium glutamate - Monozygotic twins - Mood disorders - Morgan's Canon - Morphagnosia - Morphine - Morphology - Morris water maze - Motivation - Motor aphasia - Motor coordination - Motor cortex - Motor development - Motor end-plate - Motor homunculus - Motor neurons - Motor pool - Motor processes - Motor skills - Motor skills disorder - Motor units - Mouth - Mouthing movements - Movement disorders - MPTP model of Parkinson's disease - MRI - Mucus - Mullerian-inhibiting substance - Mullerian system - Multi-infarct dementia - Multiple births - Multiple sclerosis - Multiple-unit recordings - Multipolar neuron - Mumby box - Mumps - Muscimol - Muscle contraction headache - Muscle contractions - Muscle relaxation - Muscle relaxing drugs - Muscle spasms - Muscle spindles - Muscle tone - Muscles - Muscular atrophy - Muscular disorders - Muscular dystrophy - Musculoskeletal disorders - Musculoskeletal system - Music agnosia - Mutations - Mutism - Myalgic encephalomyelitis - Myasthenia - Myasthenia gravis - Myelencephalon - Myelin sheath - Myelin stains - Myelinated axons - Myelitis - Myocardio infarctions - Myocardium - Myoclonic epilepsy - Myoclonus - Myofascial pain - Myopia - Myotonia - N N400 - N-Methyl-D-Aspartate - Nail biting - Nalorphine - Naloxone - Naltrexone - Naming disorders - Nanotechnology - Napping - Narcolepsy - Narcosis - Narcosynthesis - Narcotic agonists - Narcotic antagonists - Narcotic drugs - Nasal hemiretina - Nasal mucosa - Natural childbirth - Natural killer cells - Natural selection - Naturalistic observation - Nature nurture - Nausea - Near death experience - Neck) - Necrophobia - Necrosis - Need satisfaction - Needle exchange programs - Needle sharing - Needs - Needs assessment - Negative feedback systems - Neglect - Nefazodone - Neocortex - Neoplasms - Neostigmine - Nerve endings - Nerve growth factor - Nerve tissues - Nervous system - Nervous system development - Nervous system disorders - Nervous system neoplasms - Nerves - Neural analysers - Neural crest - Neural degeneration - Neural development - Neural lesions - Neural mass difference - Neural monism - Neural networks - Neural pathways - Neural plasticity - Neural plate - Neural proliferation - Neural receptors - Neural regeneration - Neural reorganization - Neural transplantation - Neural tube - Neuralgia - Neurasthenia - Neuroanatomy - Neurobiology - Neurochemistry - Neurocognition - Neurodegenerative diseases - Neurodermatitis - Neuroendocrine system - Neuroendocrinology - Neurogenic inflammation - Neurofeedback - Neurofibrillary tangles - Neuroimaging - Neurokinin A - Neurokinins - Neuroleptic drugs - Neuroleptic malignant syndrome - Neurolinguistic programming - Neurolinguistics - Neurological disorder - Neurologists - Neurology - Neuromagnetometry - Neuromedin B - Neuromodulation - Neuromuscular disorders - Neuromuscular junctions - Neuronal cell adhesion molecules - Neurons - Neuropathology - Neuropeptide Y - Neuropeptides - Neuropharmacology - Neurophysiology - Neuropolitics Neuropsychiatry - Neuropsychological assessment - Neuropsychological rehabilitation - Neuropsychological test - Neuropsychology - Neuroscience - Neurosensory disorders - Neurosurgery - Neurosyphilis - Neurotensin - Neurotoxicity - Neurotoxins - Neurotransmission - Neurotransmitter uptake inhibitors - Neurotransmitters - Neurotransplantation - Neurotrophin 4 - Neurotrophins - Neurotropic infections - Nialamide - Nicotinamide - Nicotine - Nicotine withdrawal - Nicotinic acid - Nicotinic acid depletion - Nictating membrane - Nightmare - Nightmare disorder - Nigrostriatal pathway - Nissl stain - Nitrazepam - Nitric oxide - Nitric oxide synthase - Nitrogen - NMDA receptors - Nociceptive-specific neurons - Nociceptors - Nocturnal emissions - Nocturnal myoclonus - Nocturnal teeth grinding - Nodes of Ranvier - Noise effects - Noise levels (work areas) - Nomifensine - Nominal aphasia - Nonassociative learning - Nondirected synapses - Nonfluent aphasia - Nonlexical procedure - Nonnociceptive neurons - Nonprescription drugs - Nootropic drugs - Non-rapid eye movement sleep - Noradrenaline - Noradrenergic pathways - Norepinephrine - Norepinephrine metabolites - Norm (sociology) - Normal distribution - Nortriptyline - Nose - Novelty seeking - NREM sleep - Nucleic acids - Nucleotide bases - Nucleotides - Nucleus accumbens - Nucleus basalis magnocellularis - Nucleus of the solitary tract - Numerical disorders - Nurturance - Nurture - Nutrition - Nutritional deficiencies - Nutritive density - Nymphomania - Nystagmus - O Obesity - Object agnosia - Object recognition memory - Ob/ob mice - Obsessive compulsive disorder - Obstetrical complications - Obstetricians - Obstetrics - Obstructive sleep apnea syndrome - Occipital lobe - Occipital eye field - Ocular accomodation - Ocular dominance - Ocular dominance columns - Ocular filtering - Oculomotor apraxia - Oculomotor muscles - Odor discrimination - Odorant-binding proteins - Off-centre cells - Olanzapine - Olfaction - Olfactory bulb - Olfactory evoked potentials - Olfactory mucosa - Olfactory nerve - Olfactory perception - Olfactory stimulation - Olfactory system - Olfactory thresholds - Oligodendroglia - Ommatidia - On-centre cells - On the Origin of Species - Oneirism - Ontogeny - Open-field test - Operant conditioning - Operator gene - Opiates - Opponent-process theory - Ophthalmologic examination - Ophthalmology - Opsins - Optic alexia - Optic allesthesia - Optic ataxia - Optic chiasm - Optic flow - Optic lobe - Optic nerve - Optic tectum - Optic tract - Optical aids - Optokinetic nystagmus - Optometrists - Optometry - Organ transplantation - Orbital lesions - Orbitofrontal cortex - Orchidectomy - Organic brain syndromes - Organization of Behavior - Organizational-activational distinction - Organ of Corti - Orgasm - Orientated edge detectors - Orientating reflex - Orphenadrine - Orthodromic conduction - Orthography - Orthopsychiatry - Oscilloscopes - Osmoreceptors - Osmotic pressure - Ossicles - Osteoporosis - Otilith - Ovariectomy - Ovaries - Overshadowing - Overweight - Ovulation - Oxazepam - Oxidases - Oxygen - Oxygenation - Oxytocin - P P300 - PACE - Pacinian corpuscles - Pachygyria - Pain - Pain and pleasure - Pain disorder - Pain management - Pain measurement - Pain perception - Pain thresholds - Paired image subtraction technique - Paliacousia - Palilalia - Palinopsia - Palliative care - Palm - Palmomental reflex - Pancreas - Pandemics - Pantomime recognition - Pantorpic infection - Papavarine - Papez circuit - Parabrachial nucleus of the pons - Parachlorophenylalanine - Paracusia - Paradoxical sleep - Parageusia - Paragrammaticism - Paragraphia - Paralexia - Parallel distributed processing models - Paralysis - Paralysis agitans - Paralysis of gaze - Paramnesia - Paraparesis - Paraphasias - Paraplegia - Parapraxia - Parasitic disorders - Parastriate area - Parasympathetic nerves - Parasympathetic nervous system - Parathion - Parathyroid disorders - Parathyroid glands - Parathyroid hormones - Paratonia - Paraventricular nuclei - Parental investment theory - Paresthesia - Pargyline - Parietal lobe - Parkinsonism - Parkinsons disease - Paroxetine - Paroxysmal disorder - Pars compacta - Pars reticulata - Partial seizures - Partially hearing impaired - Partially sighted - Parvocellular layers - Passive smoking - Patellar tendon reflex - Pattern completion - Pattern recognition - Path-integration theory - Pathogenic theory of schizophrenia - Pathognomy - Pathologists - Pathology - Pathophysiology - Pattern recognition - Pavlovian conditioning - Pellagra - Pelopsia - Pemoline - Pendunculopontine nucleus - Penicillins - Penile tumescence - Penis - Pentagastrin - Pentazocine - Pentobarbitol - Pentylenetetrazol - Peptide hormones - Peptide neurotransmitters - Peptides - Perception - Perceptual motor coordination - Perceptual motor development - Perceptual motor processes - Perceptual stimulation - Periaqueductal grey - Perimetry test - Perinatal period - Peripheral nervous system - Peripheral neuropathy - Peripheral vision - Peristriate cortex - Perisylvian area - Perisylvian language zone - Perphenazine - Perseveration - Perseverative reaching - PET scan - Petalia - Petit mal seizures - Peyote - Phagocytosis - Phantom body pain - Phantom limbs - Pharmaceutical industry - Pharmacists - Pharmacogenetics - Pharmacogenomics - Pharmacology - Pharyngeal disorders - Pharynx - Phase response curve - Phencyclidine - Phenelzine - Phenethylamines - Pheniprazine - Phenmetrazine - Phenobarbital - Phenomenology (psychology) - Phenothiazine derivatives - Phenotype - Phenotypic benefits - Phenotypic trait - Phenoxybenzamine - Phenylalanine - Phenylalanine hydroxylase - Phenylketonuria - Phenylpyruvic acid - Phenylthiocarbamide - Pheromones - Phonemes - Phonetic disintegration syndrome - Phonological analysis - Phonology - Phosphatases - Phosphatides - Phosphene - Phosphorus - Phospholipase - Phosphorylases - Phosphorylation - Photopic spectral sensitivity curve - Photopic stimulation - Photopic vision - Photopigments - Photoreceptors - Phototherapy - Phototransduction - Phrenitis - Phrenology - Phylogeny - Physical abuse - Physical activity - Physical agility - Physical comfort - Physical development - Physical dexterity - Physical disorders - Physical education - Physical endurance - Physical examination - Physical fitness - Physical health - Physical maturity - Physical mobility - Physical restraint - Physical strength - Physical therapists - Physical therapy - Physical treatment methods - Physicalism - Physically dependent - Physically disabled - Physicians - Physicists - Physics - Physiological aging - Physiological arousal - Physiological correlates - Physiological correlates of sleep - Physiological psychology - Physiological stress - Physique - Physostigmine - Pia Mater - Pica - Pick's disease - Pickwickian syndrome - Picrotoxin - Pigments - Pilocarpine - Pill rolling - Pimozide - Pineal body - Pinealectomy - Piperazines - Pipradrol - Piracetam - Pituitary disorders - Pituitary adenylate cyclase activating peptide - Pituitary gland - Pituitary hormones - Pituitary stalk - Pituitary tumors - Place cells - Place disorientation - Placebo - Placebo effect - Placenta - Planatopokinesia - Planum temporale - Plastic song - Plastic surgery - Plethysmography - Pneumoencephalography - Pneumonia - Polioencephalitis - Poliomyelitis - Pollution - Poly drug abuse - Polyalcohols - Polydipsia - Polygraphs - Polymicrogyria - Polymorphism - Polypharmacy - Polyphasic sleep - Polyopia - Polysaccharides - Polysomnography - Pons - Pontine-geniculate-occipital spikes - Ponto-geniculo-occipital waves - Porencephaly - Poriomania - Porphyria - Positive feedback - Positive-incentive theory - Positive-incentive value - Positron emission tomography - Posners covert orientating hypothesis - Postactivation potentials - Postcentral gyri - Post concussion syndrome - Posterior cerebral artery - Posterior cortex - Posterior intraparietal area - Posterior parietal association cortex - Posterior parietal cortex - Posterior pituitary - Postinhibitory rebound - Postnatal period - Postpartum depression - Postpartum psychosis - Postsurgical complications - Postsynaptic inhibition - Postsynaptic potentials - Posttraumatic amnesia - Postural control - Posture - Potassium - Potassium ions - Pouting reflex - Precentral gyri - Prechtl's syndrome - Precocious development - Prednisolone - Prefrontal cortex - Prefrontal lobes - Prefrontal lobotomy - Pregnancy - Prehension reflex - Premature birth - Premature ejaculation - Premenstrual dysphoric disorder - Premenstrual tension - Premorbidity - Premotor cortex - Prenatal care - Prenatal development - Prenatal developmental stages - Prenatal diagnosis - Prenatal exposure - Preoptic area - Preparatory behaviors - Preproenkephalin - Prescribing (drugs) - Prescription drugs - Presenile dementia - Pressure difference receivers - Pressure sensation - Prestriate cortex - Presynaptic facilitation - Presynaptic inhibition - Priaprism - Primary auditory cortex - Primary motor cortex - Primary sensory cortex - Primary visual cortex - Primidone - Primipara - Priming - Principle of equipotentiality - Principle of mass action - Prion disease - Prismatic stimulation - Probenecid - Procaine - Proceptive behaviors - Prochlorperazine - Prodrome - Progestational hormones - Progesterone - Progestins - Progammed cell death - Progressive supranuclear palsy - Prolactin - Proline - Promazine - Promethazine - Proopiomelanocortin - Propranolol - Proprioceptors - Properception - Propylthiouracil - Prosody - Prosopagnosia - Prostacyclins - Prostaglandins - Prostate - Prostheses - Protein deficiency disorders - Protein hormones - Protein kinase A - Protein kinase C - Protein metabolism - Proteinases - Proteins - Protopathic innervation - Prozac - Pruritis - Pseudocyesis - Psuedoagnosia - Pseudo-alexia - Pseudobulbar palsy - Psuedodementia - Psilocybin - Psychiatric neurosurgery - Psychic blindness - Psychic paralysis of gaze - Psychoactive drug - Psychobiography - Psychobiology - Psychological dependence - Psychomotor epilepsy - Psychoneural dualism - Psychoneural monism - Psychoneuroendocrinology - Psychoneuroimmunology - Psychoorganic syndrome - Psychopharmacology - Psychophysical parallelism - Psychophysics - Psychophysiology - Psychosexual behavior - Psychosexual development - Psychosexual stages - Psychosis - Psychosomatic disorders - Psychosomatic medicine - Psychosurgery - Psychotomimetic drugs - Psychotropic medication - P300 wave - Puberty - Pulsatile hormone release - Pulvinar - Punch-drunk syndrome - Pupil (eye) - Pupil dilation - Purines - Purkinje cells - Purkinje effect - Puromycin - Putamen - PVS - Pyramidal cell layer - Pyramidal cells - Pyramidal tracts - Pyriform cortex - Q Quadrantanopia - Quadriplegia - Quality of life - Quetiapine - Quinine - Quinpirole - Quasiexperimental studies - R Rabies - Radial arm maze - Radial columnar structur - Radial glial cells - Radio frequency lesions - Rage response - Raphe nuclei - Rapid eye movement - Rapid serial visual presentation - Reading - Receptive fields - Receptor binding - Receptors - Recessive trait - Reciprocal innervation - Recognition disorders - Recovery of function - Recurrent collateral inhibition - Recurrent depression - Recurring dream - Red nucleus - Reductionism - Reduplication - Referred pain - Reflex arcs - Reflex epilepsy - Reflex laws - Reflex reversal - Reflex theory - Reflexes - Refraction errors - Refractory periods - Regional cerebral blood flow - Rehabilitation - Relative refractory period - Relay neurons - Relay nuclei - Religiousness - Releasing factors - Releasing hormones - REM dream deprivation - REM dreams - REM sleep - Renin - Repression - Repressive-defensive coping - Reserpine - Renshaw cells - Repetition priming tests - Reptiles - Reproductive ducts - Reproductive organs - Reproductive technology - Reserpine - Respiration - Respiratory stimulating drugs - Respiratory distress - Respiratory system - Respiratory tract disorders - Resting potential - Restless legs syndrome - Reticular activating system - Reticular formation - Reticular nucleus - Retina - Retina-geniculate-striate pathway - Retinal eccentricity - Retinal ganglion cells - Retinal image - Retinex theory - Retinohypothalamic tracts - Retinotopic map - Retinotopic organization - Retrograde amnesia - Retrograde transneuronal degeneration - Rett's syndrome - Return stroke - Reverse transcription-polymerase chain reaction - Rhabdoms - Rh incompatibility - Rheoencephalography - Rheumatic fever - Rheumatoid arthritis - Rhinal cortex - Rhizotomy - Rhodopsin - Ribonucleic acid - Ribosomes - Riddoch effect - Right hemisphere - Right-left blindness - Right-left disorientation - Right to treatment - Risperidone - Ritanserin - RNA - Rods (eye) - Roentgenography - Rohon-Beard sensory neurons - Rooting reflex - Rostrovental medulla - Rotary pursuit test - Rubella - Rural environments - Runaway sexual selection - S SAD - Saccades - Saccharin - Saccharin elation effect - Safe sex - Sagittal sections - Saliva - Salivary glands - Saltatory conduction - Saltiness - Satellite cells - Satiation - Satisfaction - Saturation mutagenisis - Scalar property - Scalar variability - Scalp - Schadenfreude - Sclerosis - Scopolamine - Scotoma - Scotopic stimulation - Schedule-induced polydipsia - Schizophrenia - Schwann cells - Scotomas - Scotopic spectral sensitivity curve - Scotopic vision - Scratch reflexes - Scratching - Scrotum - Seasonal affective disorder - Seasonal variations - Secobarbitol - Secondary motor cortex - Secondary sensory cortex - Secondary sex characterisitcs - Secondary visual cortex - Second messengers - Secretion - Sedatives - Seizure epilepsy - Seizures - Selective attention - Selective breeding - Selective serotonin reuptake inhibitor - Self awareness - Self destructive actions - Self mutilation - Self-ordered tasks - Self stimulation paradigm - Selfish gene theory - Semantic activation - Semantic analysis - Semantic anomaly - Semantic aphasia - Semantic disorders - Semantic dyslexia - Semantic memory - Semicircular canals - Senile dementia - Senile plaques - Senile psychosis - Sensation - Sensation seeking - Sense organ disorders - Sense organs - Sensitization - Sensorimotor cortex - Sensorimotor measures - Sensorimotor phase - Sensorimotor system - Sensory adaptation - Sensory bias theory - Sensory deprivation - Sensory disabilities (attitudes toward) - Sensory evoked potential - Sensory feedback - Sensory gating - Sensory integration - Sensory loss - Sensory memory - Sensory neglect - Sensory neurons - Sensory neuroscience - Sensory phase - Sensory preconditioning - Sensory specific satiety - Sensory stimulation - Sensory system disorders - Sensory threshold - Septal area - Septal nuclei - Septum - Seritonergic system - Serotonin - Serotonin agonists - Serotonin antagonists - Serotonin metabolites - Serotonin norepinephrine reuptake inhibitors - Serotonin precursors - Serotonin reuptake inhibitors - Sertraline - Serum albumin - Set point - Set point assumption - Sex - Sex change - Sex chromosomes - Sex determining region of the Y chromosome - Sex differences - Sex drive - Sex hormones - Sex linked developmental differences - Sex linked hereditary disorders - Sex-role reversed species - Sex steroids - Sexual arousal - Sexual arousal disorders - Sexual aversion disorder - Sexual behavior - Sexual desire - Sexual development - Sexual deviation - Sexual disorders - Sexual dysfunction - Sexual fantasy - Sexual fetishism - Sexual function disturbances - Sexual intercourse (human) - Sexual orientation - Sexual response cycle - Sexual reproduction - Sexuality - Sexually dimorphic nucleus - Sexually transmitted diseases - Shadowing - Shaft vision - Sham drinking - Sham eating - Sham feeding paradigm - Sham rage - Shift work - Shingles - shoulder - Shunt treatment - Sickle cell disease - Side effects (drugs) - Side effects (treatment) - Sigmoidal unit - Sign language - Sign stimuli - Signal averaging - Signal transducers and activators of transcription - Sildenafil - Simple cells - Simple partial seizures - Simultanagnosia - Single word processing - Sinistrals - Sine-wave grating - Skeletal muscle - Skin - Skin conductance level - Skin conductance response - Skin disorders - Skin electrical properties - Skin potential - Skin resistance - Skin temperature - Skinner box - Skull - Sleep - Sleep apnea - Sleep deprivation - Sleep disorders - Sleep-learning - Sleep onset - Sleep talking - Sleep treatment - Sleep wake cycle - Sleepiness - Sleepwalking - Slow after-hyperpolarization - Slow-wave sleep - Sluggish cognitive tempo - Smell - Smokeless tobacco - Smokers syndrome - Smoking cessation - Snout reflex - Social behavior - Social dominance - Society for Neuroscience - Sociobiology - Sodium - Sodium amytal - Sodium amytal test - Sodium chloride - Sodium gluconate - Sodium ions - Sodium-potassium pumps - Solitary nucleus - Soluble-gas neurotransmitters - Solvents - Solvent abuse - Somatic cell gene therapy - Somatization - Somatization disorder - Somatoform disorder - Somatoform pain disorder - Somatosensation - Somatosensory agnosias - Somatosensory cortex - Somatosensory discrimination - Somatosensory disorders - Somatosensory evoked potentials - Somatosensory homunculus - Somatostatin - Somatotopic - Somatotype and constitutional psychology - Somatostatin - Somatotropin - Somatotypes - Somesthetic perception - Somesthetic stimulation - Somesthetic system - Sometimes-opponent process model - Somnambulism - Song learning - Song system - SORKC model - Sound localization - Sourness - Spasmodic torticollis - Spasms - Spacticity - Spatial acuity - Spatial ability - Spatial frequency theory - Spatial memory - Spatial processing - Spatial summation - Species - Species common behaviors - SPECT - Speech laterality - Speech therapy for aphasia - Speed of information processing - Spelling disorders - Sperm - Spermatophores - Sphincter control - Spike frequency adaptation - Spina bifida - Spinal adenosine - Spinal circuits - Spinal column - Spinal cord - Spinal cord injuries - Spinal ganglia - Spinal nerves - Spinal pathways - Spinal stepping - Spindle neurons - Spinothalamic tracts - Spiroperidol - Spleen - Splenium - Split brain - Split brain operation - Spongiform encephalopathies - Spontaneous abortion - Spontaneous drinking - Spreading depression - SQUID - Stabilised retinal image - Stammering - Stanford Sleepiness Scale - Startle reflex - Starvation - State-dependent learning - Static phase - Status epilepticus - Steele-Richardson syndrome - Stellate cells - Stem cells - Stenosis - Stepping mechanism - Stereognosis - Stereopsis - Stereotaxic atlas - Stereotaxic instruments - Stereotaxic neurosurgery - Stereotaxic techniques - Stereotaxic thalamotomy - Stereotypic movement disorder - Stereotypy - Sterility - Sterilization - Steroid abuse - Steroids - Stimulants - Stimulation - Stimulus motion - Stomach - Storage (memory) - Strabismus - Stranding exchange - Stress - Stress (medicine) - Stress reactions - Stressor - Stretch reflex - Striatal subsystem - Striate cortex - Striate neurons - Striatum - Strokes - Structural genes - Strychnine - Stumbling corrective response - Stuttering - Subacute sclerosing panencephalitis - Subarachnoid hemorrhage - Subarachnoid space - Subcortical dementia - Subcortical motor aphasia - Subcortical reflexes - Subcutaneous injections - Subfornical organ - Subliminal messages - Subjective contours - Subparafascicular nucleus of the thalamus - Subsong - Substance abuse - Substance P - Substance-related disorder - Substance abuse - Substance Abuse and Mental Health Services Administration - Substance dependence - Substance intoxication - Substance P - Substance-related disorder - Substantia nigra - Subthalamic nucleus - Subtotal hemispherectomy - Succinylcholine - Suckling reflex - Sucrose - Sucrose octa-acetate - Sugars - Suicide - Sulci - Sulpiride - Superficial cerebral hemosiderosis - Superior colliculus - Superior longitudinal fasciculus - Superior occipito-frontal fasciculus - Superior olives - Superior olivary complex - Superior parietal lobule - Superior temporal gyri - Supplementary motor area - Supervisory attentional system - Suprachiasmatic nuclei - Supramarginal gyrus - Surface dyslexia - Surgery - Surgical patients - Swallowing - Sweat - Sweating - Sweetness - Swim bladder - Sydenham chorea - Sylvian fissure - Symbolization disorder - Sympathectomy - Sympathetic nerves - Sympathetic nervous system - Sympatholytic drugs - Sympathomimetic amines - Sympathomimetic drugs - Symptoms - Synapses - Synaptic plasticity - Synaptic transmission - Synaptic vesicles - Synaptogenesis - Syncope - Syndromes - Synergistic muscles - Synesthesia - Synkinesis - Syphilis - Systolic pressure - T T cells - T mazes - Tachistoscopes - Tachistoscopic presentation - Tachycardia - Tactile - Tactile agnosia - Tactual displays - Tactual perception - Tactual perception disorders - Tactual stimulation - Tardive dyskinesia - Task-analysis - Taste - Taste buds - Taste disorders - Taste perception - Taste receptor cell - Taste stimulation - Taurine - Tay Sachs disease - Tectorial membrane - Tectum - Teeth - Tegmentum - Telegraphic speech - Telegraphic writing - Telemetry - Telencephalon - Teleopsia - Temperament - Temperature effects - Temperature perception - Tempo - Temporal cortex - Temporal frequency - Temporal hemiretina - Temporal lobe - Temporal lobe epilepsy - Temporal lobectomy - Temporal modulation transfer function - Temporal summation - Tendons - Tentorial herniation - Teratogens - Terminal drop hypothesis - Testes - Testicular feminization syndrome - Testosterone - Tetrabenazine - Tetrachoric correlation - Tetrahydrocannabinol - Tetraplegia - Thalamic ataxia syndrome - Thalamic nuclei - Thalamic spindles - Thalamic syndrome - Thalamostriatal pathway - Thalamotomy - Thalamus - Thalidomide - THC - Thiamine deficiency - Theophylline - Thermal acclimitization - Theta rhythm - Thigh - Thigmotaxic - Thiopental - Thioridazine - Thiothixene - Thirst - Thorax - Threshold of excitation - Thromboses - Thumb - Thumbsucking - Thyroid disorders - Thyroid gland - Thyroid hormones - Thyroidectomy - Thyrotoxicosis - Thyrotropin - Thyrotropin-releasing hormone - Thyroxine - Tics - Tick-borne encephalitis - Tinnitus - Tissues - T lymphocytes - Tobacco - Tobacco smoking - Token test - Toluene - Tomography - Tonicity - Tonotopic - Topographic gradient hypothesis - Tongue - Tonic disorders - Tonic immobility - Tonic–clonic seizure - Topectomy - Topographical disorders - Torticollis - Totipotential - Touch - Tourette syndrome - Toxic disorders - Toxic encephalopathies - Toxic hepatitis - Toxic psychoses - Toxicity - Toxicomania - Toxins - Trachea - Tractotomy - Tracts - Tranquilizing drugs - Transaminases - Transcortical aphasia - Transcranial magnetic stimulation - Transcription - Transducin - Transient global amnesia - Transfer RNA - Transferases - Transgenic mice - Transitivity - Translocation (chromosome) - Transorbital lobotomy - Transsexual - Transsexualism - Transvestism - Tranylcypromine - Trapezoid body - Trauma - Traumatic brain injury - Trazodone - Treatment resistant depression - Treatment resistant disorders - Tremor - Triazolam - Tricyclic antidepressant drugs - Trifluoperazine - Trigeminal nerve - Trigeminal neuralgia - Trihexyphenidyl - Triiodothyronine - Triplets - Trisomy - True-breeding lines - Tryptamine - Tryptophan - Tubal ligation - Tuberculosis - Tubocurarine - Tumescence - Tumor - Tumor necrosis factor - Tuning curve - Turner's syndrome - Twins - 2-deoxyglucose - Twilight state - Tympanic membrane - Tyramine - Tyrosine kiniase A - Tyrosine-releasing hormone - Tyr-Pro-Leu-Gly-NH2 - U Ulcerative colitis - Ulegyria - Ultradian - Ultrasound - Umami - Unawareness - Uncertainty - Uncinate fit - Unconditioned response - Unconditioned stimulus - Underwater effects - Underweight - Unilateral neglect - Unipolar affective disorder - Unipolar neurons - Up-regulation - Upper motor neuron syndromes - Urbach-Wiethe disease - Urethrogenital reflex - Uric acid - Uric acid metabolism - Urinalysis - Urinary function disorders - Urinary incontinence - Urination - Urine - Urocortin - Urogenital disorders - Urogenital system - Uterus - Utilization behavior disorder - V Vagina - Vaginismus - Vagotomy - Vagus nerve - Valium - Valproic acid - Vascular dementia - Vasectomy - Vasoactive intestinal polypeptide - Vasoconstriction - Vasoconstrictor drugs - Vasodilation - Vasodilator drugs - Vasopressin - Vegetative state - Vegetotherapy - Veins - Venlafaxine - Ventral intraparietal area - Ventral pallidum - Ventral pathway - Ventral roots - Ventral tegmental area - Ventricles - Ventricular zone - Ventriculography - Ventrolateral preoptic area - Ventromedial cortico-brainstem-spinal tract - Ventromedial hypothalamus - Ventromedial nucleus - Ventromedial nucleus of the hypothalamus - Ventromedial prefrontal area - Verapamil - Verger-Dejerine syndrome - Vertigo - Vestibular apparatus - Vestibular dysfunction - Vestibulocochlear nerve - Vestibular nucleus - Vestibular system - Veterinary medicine - Vibrassae - Vibration - Vibrators - Vibrotactile thresholds - Viral disorders - Vision - Vision disorders - Visual acuity - Visual agnosia - Visual attention - Visual communication - Visual completion - Visual contrast - Visual cortex - Visual discrimination - Visual displays - Visual evoked potentials - Visual feedback - Visual field - Visual field defects - Visual hallucinations - Visual learning - Visual masking - Visual memory - Visual orienting - Visual pattern discrimination - Visual perception - Visual perimetry - Visual processing - Visual receptive fields - Visual search - Visual stimulation - Visual system - Visual thinking - Visual thresholds - Visual tracking - Visualization - Visuoperceptual disorders - Visuospatial ability - Visuospatial disorders - Visuospatial memory - Vital pneuma - Vitamin deficiency disorders - Vitamin therapy - Vitamins - Vocal cords - Vocalization - Voice - Voice disorders - Voltage-activated ion channels - Voltage clamp - Voltage-dependent calcium channel - Voltage-gated potassium channel - Vomeronasal sense - Vomiting - Von Recklinghausen's disease - W W chromosome - Wada test - Wakefulness - Waking states - Walking - Wallenberg's syndrome - Wandering behavior - Water deprivation - Water intake - Waxy flexibility - Weaning - Weber's syndrome - Weight control - Weight perception - Weightlessness - Wernicke-Geschwind model - Wernickes aphasia - Wernickes area - Wernickes encephalopathy - Wernickes syndrome - Wernicke-Korsakoff syndrome - Wernicke-Lichtheim schema - Western Aphasia Battery - Where versus what theory - Wide dynamic range neurons - Wilson's disease - Windup pain - Win-shift rule - White matter - White noise - Withdrawal reflex - Withdrawal symptoms - Witzelsucht - Wolffian system - Word blindness - Word exchange - Word monitoring - Word processing - Word recognition - Working memory - Wounds - Wrist - Writing disorders - X X chromosome - Xanthocyanopia - Xanthophore - Xanthopsia - Xanthopsin - Xenoglossia - Xenophobia - Xenorexia - X maze - X-ray computerized tomography - X-ray ventriclography - X-rays - XXX syndrome - XXXY syndrome - XXY syndrome - XYY syndrome - Y Y chromosome - Yawning - Yohimbine - Young-Helmholtz theory - Z Z lens - Z-score - Zeitgebers - Zellweger malformation - Zidovudine - Zimeldine - Zinc - Zwaardemaker olfactometer - Zwaardemaker smell system - Zygote - See also *Other indexes **Index of genetics articles **Index of sexology articles * General reference ** List of topic lists ** Main Index References Psychology articles Category:Psychology lists